Amores Imposibles
by Diacasia
Summary: Después de un terrible rechazo de parte de la portadora del elemento de la generocidad, Spike trata de mantener sus esperanzas en que encontrara a alguien que pueda amar, por otra parte la monarca del sol pasa por lo mismo, la soledad la tiene devastada sin embargo no se imaginan con quienes estarán para calmar aquel sufrimiento en sus corazones.
1. Chapter 1

**Amores Imposibles**

 **PROLOGO**

La soledad, es la peor enemiga para cualquiera, el rechazo alguien cercano a la soledad, sin embargo, siempre habrá una luz de esperanza para tener a alguien ideal a tu lado.

 _¿Cómo paso esto?_

 _¿Por qué me siento así?_

Son preguntas que se hace uno cuando encuentra el amor, sin embargo siempre habrán muchos que verán ese amor, incorrecto, pero se luchara por estar junto con ese a quien amas, aunque sea un amor imposible.

 **-POV ¿?-**

No fue mi culpa…no me culpa mía que esos risos morados, ese pelaje blanco y ojos azules como el mar me hayan enamorado de tal manera…pero…si mi amor fue sincero ¿porque tuvo que rechazarme así? Ella sabía muy bien que la amaba con todo el alma…ahora…cada vez que me cruzo con ella, simplemente se aleja…yo le hubiera dado de todo…recuerdo ese día que me rechazo…

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaba ahí, habían pasado 10 años desde que Starlight encontrara a Chrysalis y la ayudo a reformar, tenía unos 15 años, era un hermoso día soleado, estaba feliz porque tenía las esperanzas de tener oportunidad con…Rarity, mi es-amada unicornio, paseaba por el parque y recogí unas rosas violetas para ella y me regrese al castillo, cuando llegue la vi, hermosa como siempre me acerque a ella escondiendo las rosas.

-oye Rarity…me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo ahora a almorzar- pregunte con mucha confianza.

-Claro Spike- acepto ella, esa voz era como oír los cantos de las aves.

Nos fuimos a un restaurante elegante, lo había reservado para hablar con ella y confesarle mi amor, y si podía darme una oportunidad, vi su expresión y parecía gustarle el lugar, después de almorzar unos platillos tome su pata y me sonroje.

-Rarity, tu sabes cuánto te amo, eres para mí una bella luz que ilumina mi camino, eres más bella que un diamante, cuando era un niño sabía que no podía tener oportunidades contigo porque era pequeño, pero ahora…yo…- le di las rosas y me acerque más ellas- ¿serias mi pony especial?- pregunte ilusionado.

Pero fue un error…ella me devolvió las rosas y me dio un rostro de tristeza…

-Lo lamento Spike, pero yo solo te puedo ver como un hermanito, nada más que eso…- esas palabras rompieron mi corazón en miles de pedazos.

Me levante y de frente pague la cuenta y me fue del restaurante, después de todas las cosas que hice por ella para que se fijara en mi…lo más doloroso fue saber gracias a Pinkie Pie ella ya tenía un novio, Twilight y Starlight me trataron de subir los ánimos, pero me siento mal con tal solo pensar que ya alguien disfruta de la compañía de Rarity, y que cuando ella me vea se aleje de mi…

Yo…daría todo para no sentir esta soledad enorme, quiero alguien para mí, alguien que me entienda…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Era de noche en estos momentos, mire el cielo nocturno y había una estrella que resaltaba sobre todas, junte mis manos y aunque fuera ridículo…pedí que el amor llegara a mí, que quería encontrar a alguien quien poder decirle ¨amor¨ y siempre decirle ¨te amo¨ desde que me rompió el corazón han pasado 5 años…todos ya tienen a alguien menos yo pero sigo con la esperanza de que encontrare a mi poni especial y la are feliz totalmente…

 **-FIN DEL POV..SPIKE-**

 _En el castillo de Canterlot…._

 **-POV CELESTIA-**

Otra noche viendo como las estrellas tienen la misma de cantidad de años que e vivido en soledad, a pesar del amor que me dan mis súbditos, nada se compararía con el amor que me puede dar un semental solo para mí y nada más que para mí.

Los años transcurren, y yo sigo preguntándome si algún día encontrare a alguien para mi, anhelo ese deseo más que nada, pero necesito preocuparme por mis súbditos…soy su gobernante mi atención es con ellos pero…nunca me di un tiempo para mí, pensando 1000 años que fui la culpable del exilio de Nightmare Moon, y gobernar sola solo me pone a pensar que tal vez necesite un tiempo para pensar un poco en mi…aunque dudo que alguien se fije en alguien como yo…un monstruo…

Si hubo alguien, pero no era eterno como yo, me amaba siempre decía que me quería, que era el sol que lo despertaba en las mañanas…pero para un mortal el ciclo de la vida es exigente, le pedía que buscara a alguien con quien hacer su vida y no gastara su tiempo en mi pero siempre me fue leal…los años pasaron y murió…me quede sola, nadie me había amado de tal manera como el, lo extraño… mire una estrella en el cielo que era más brillante que las demás…y pedí mi deseo de encontrar el amor otra vez, y ser feliz para siempre…

 **-FIN DEL POV CELESTIA-**

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amores Imposibles**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Se Paciente y No Apresures Al Destino"**

Era un hermoso día, los pajaron entonaban su canción, los ponis paseaban felices por él pueblo siempre al lado de alguien especial.

En uno de los balcones del castillo se encontraba Spike observando a los demas, un sentimiento de envidia corre por su corazón, ¿es injusto que otros tengan lo que tu necesitas mas? se pregunto él dragón formando en su rostro una expresión de tristeza.

-¿porque tienen mas aquellos que ya son felices con lo que tienen? ¿porque darles mas?- se pregunto de nuevo Spike respirando hondo.

Entonces escucha la puerta de su habitación abrirse, la princesa de la amistad entra a los aposentos del dragón con una bandeja que tenia gemas y al lado una taza llena de chocolate caliente.

-Spike, creí que no estabas despierto, así que te traje él desayunó- dijo Twilight con una leve sonrisa colocando con cuidado la bandeja encima de una mesilla.

-Gracias Twilight- feliz se come unas gemas, ese gesto de Twilight lo puso de ánimos, pero no puedo evitar recordar cuando ayudaba a Rarity a encontrar gemas para sus vestidos, al instante su alegría se desvaneció con su sornisa.

-¿Sucede algo Spike?- pregunto preocupada la alicornio lavanda.

-No Twilight, no es nada Importante- contestó Spike con un tono depresivo dando le la espalda.

-¿Es por Rarity, cierto?- siguió preguntando la princesa de la amistad.

-Si...-confirmó él volteando con la cabeza gacha.

-Se que debió doler pero, no te rindas pronto encontrarás a alguien a la que puedas amar infinitamente, no pierdas las esperanzas- alento Twilight colocando su casco en él hombro de su amigo.

-Lo se Twilight, pero los años pasan rápido y solo puedo ver como los demás son felices y yo...yo sigo en las mismas de hace 5 años- regreso a su cama y se tiro haciendo un pequeño estruendo.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que no apresures las cosas- la princesa se estuvo a punto de retirar pero vuelve al lado de Spike- por cierto, han abierto una nueva tienda de comics cerca de la alcaldía, si quieres puedes ir- regreso a la dirección de la puerta y se fue de la habitación.

Eso llamo la atención del dragón, desde él incidente con Mane-Iac no había vuelto a leer un cómic, pensó por unos momentos y decidido salio volando por el balcón.

-Sabia que inaugurar ese puesto de comics le levantaría los animos- comento Twilight para si sola al ver por la rendija de la puerta como su amigo se iba.

-Ehm...Twilight ¿con quien hablas compañera?- pregunto Applejack quien estaba detrás de la princesa confundida.

-AH!- pego un grito de susto Twilight- oh eres tu Applejack, jeje, tranquila sólo pensaba en voz alta- dice la alicornio mas tranquila.

-¿Sobre la nueva tienda de cómics? Sin duda fue una muy buena idea- la pony vaquera sabia de lo sucedido con Rarity y Spike, pensaba que algo de diversión le aria bien.

-¿Sabes algo de Rarity?- pregunto Twilight un poco preocupada.

-Si, hace un rato lo vi con su prometido en su Boutique- le contesto desinteresada la pony de ojos verdes.

-Ya veo, desde que esta con su novio últimamente se a alejado de nosotras- la princesa puso una expresión triste, su amiga se alejaba de ellas casi ni sabían de ella.

-No te preocupes Twilight, lo importante es que ella este bien, además, podremos verla él día de su boda, supuestamente en un mes- alentó Applejack a su amiga y le dio un pequeño golpesito en su casco.

-Tienes razón, bueno solo debemos ser pacientes- sonrió tranquilamente Twilight aunque por dentro sentia desesperación.

Casi cerca de la alcaldía, Spike desciende hasta llegar al suelo, decidió caminar un rato como cuando solo era un pequeño dragón, pero por él camino vio una escena que quebró mas él corazón de él, su ex-amada unicornio Rarity, era apasionadamente besada por un apuesto unicornio blanco, ojos verdes y una cutie mark de aguja e hilo, rara cutie mark para un macho pero parecía tener los mismos gustos que ella.

-Te amo- dijo Rarity viendo a los ojos al unicornio pero su vista fue directo a la dirección de Spike quien había desaparecido de su vista- que raro, creí haber visto a...- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su novio.

-¿Todo esta en orden querida?- pregunto él por la expresión de duda en Rarity.

-si, es solo que creí haber visto a alguien- le respondió tranquilamente pero antes de que él hiciera mas preguntas le dio un beso.

Detrás de la tienda de comics Spike se encontraba destrozado, herido, sentía algo por ella aun no lo podía negar, solo quería volver al castillo de nuevo pero estaba tan cerca de la tienda de comics así que reunió todas sus fuerzas y sin importar que entro a la tienda secándose unas lágrimas, pero era algo raro al entrar, no habia nadie ahi, solo el dueño de la tienda que tomaba un poco de te, se sentía incomodo pero no le tomo tanta importancia a ese detalle, así que se acercó a la sección de "ACCIÓN" y se puso a buscar algo que le interesase.

Mientras, en él castillo de Canterlot la Princesa Celestia se encontraba sentada en su trono, había terminado todos sus deberes ayer y no tenia que hacer ese día, justamente llega su hermanita la Princesa Luna, pero era extraño usualmente ella estaba despierta en las noches.

-Muy buenos días querida hermana- saludo con alegría Luna.

-Buenos días hermanita ¿A que se debe tanto entusiasmo y a tu despertar en las mañanas?- pregunto Celestia curiosa.

-Bueno hermana jeje- la princesa de la noche no encontraba las palabras para explicarlo.

-Con confianza hermanita- dice Celestia sonriendo.

-Esta bien, veraz, hay un guardia solar muy guapo y bueno una noche estaba mirando las estrellas a las afuera del castillo y me encontré con él, hablo tan bien de la noche y que admiraba mis estrellas y que le encantaba él brillo de la luna- la princesa de la noche estaba perdida en él amor al narrar lo ocurrido con ese guardia- y creo que me gusta, y también creo que le gusto.

Celestia estaba atónita, veía como su hermanita tendria a alguien muy especial para su corazón, sin embargo él miedo recorría su corazón, tenia que su hermana sufriera si al guardia le pasara algo.

-La inmortalidad es una maldición...-susurro la monarca solar.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Luna al escuchar bien.

-Que espero que te vaya bien con ese guardia hermanita- Celestia forma una sonrisa falsa y Luna sonríe con un buen propósito.

-Iré a visitarlo, hoy descansa, nos vemos mas tarde hermana- Luna se dirige a las puertas del salón del trono y se va.

Celestia no pudo evitar llorar un poco, recuerda él deseo que le hizo aquella estrella ¿el deseo era para Luna acaso? Se preguntaba así misma, no, él deseo de encontrar a alguien a quien poder amar era para ella no para Luna, pero mas que él miedo la envidia hacia su hermanita la hacia sentir peor, como no había nada que hacer con la cabeza gacha se va a sus aposentos a tranquilizarse un poco pero solo lloro amargamente en su cama y para cubrir sus llantos se comprimía, miro el fuego de la chimenea que le brindaba calor, él fuego era lo único que la mantenía caliente en vez de un abrazo.

-Que mal empezó mi día- se dijo así misma Celestia secándose las lágrimas, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente y provocaron de nuevo un mar de lágrimas ¿acaso ese corazón deshecho no tenia reparación?

Devuelta con Spike, él dragón busco en toda la tienda un comics que le gustara pero lastimosamente no encontró algo que le llamara su atención.

-¿Encontro algo que le gustase señor?- preguntó él dueño de la tienda que se acerco curioso al ver su desinterés en todo.

-La verdad, nada aun- contestó él un poco apenado.

-Si buscas acción hay muchos comics en la bodega te permito entrar- con toda confianza hacia él, dejo que Spike entrara en la bodega.

Él dragón se sorprende al notar la gran cantidad de comics que habían ahí, entre todos esos cómics uno le llamo mas la atención, limpia él polvo que tenía ese cómic y era él de "Las Power Ponis" estaba emocionado ya que parecía que ese número del cómic no lo había visto antes.

-¿Encontraste algo que te gustase?- pregunto él dueño quien apareció de la nada asustantado a Spike- ups, perdón joven- se disculpo un poco apenado.

-Waow, ¿de donde salio? Ni siquiera lo oí bajar las escaleras- pensó para si mismo Spike- bueno si, este cómic - responde Spike a la pregunta.

-¿Las Power Ponis? Jeje, este es un número del cómic que jamas había salido, me tarde mucho en conseguirlo, es unico- la explicación hace que las ilusiones de Spike en tener él cómic se desvaneciera, imaginaba que era muy caro- pero por ser mi primer cliente te lo regalo.

-¿¡DE VERDAD!?- pregunto sorprendido él dragón mirando él cómic.

-Por supuesto es todo tuyo- respondió con toda sinceridad.

-GRACIAS!- Spike abrazo al pony y se va volando muy emocionado con el cómic y olvido por completo la escena que destrozo su corazón.

-Jeje, aquí ya cumplí mi trabajo- él pony cierra su tienda.

 **CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amores Imposibles**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¨A Veces No Es Lo Que Esperas¨**

En el castillo de Canterlot, la monarca del sol se encontraba aun durmiendo en sus aposentos pero el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada la despierta, escuchaba la voz de su hermana menor, pero solo decidió ignorarla y seguir durmiendo sin ánimos de hablarle, muy preocupada, la princesa de la noche se aleja de la puerta activando su cuerno y con un rayo de magia destruye la puerta.

-¿¡HERMANA!?- Luna entra alterada a la habitación.

Celestia se quita la almohada de su rostro y se queda mirando a Luna impactada, la princesa de la noche noto que los ojos de su hermana estaban rojos y habían lagrimas secas marcando su cara.

-hermana… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Luna acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué? Si, si lo estoy solo que no tenía ganas de hablar, estoy muy cansada- le respondió con una sonrisa leve.

-Estas mintiendo- Luna la abraza y Celestia solo pudo corresponder ese abrazo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas- Celestia, dime que sucede, por favor soy tu hermana, puedes confiar en mi- continua Luna tratando de animar a su hermana mayor.

-Hermana…simplemente, Yo, me siento un poco sola- la respuesta de Celestia sorprende a su hermana menor, como parecía que no tenía nada que decir por el momento, siguió hablando- cuando te exilie, mi arrepentimiento era tan grande que yo misma me alejaba de mis súbditos, ignorando sus plegarias, sus necesidades, hasta que llego el, un unicornio blanco, ojos verdes y crin rubia…el me ayudaba y me alentaba a continuar con mis deberes, no había momento en que no paraba a mi lado era una muy buena compañía, el me confeso su amor y yo lo acepte, pero…- Celestia parecía querer llorar más.

-Hermana, tranquila si no quieres seguir no tienes que- Luna ve como su hermana guardaba sus lágrimas y con sus fuerzas le sigue contando dejando a su hermanita triste.

-No todo dura para siempre, los años pasaros hasta que el envejeció, antes de morir le prometí que sería muy fuerte para soportar cada problema que venga y ayudar a otros cuando más lo necesitaba- la princesa solar se seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y sintió el fuerte abrazo de su hermana, nuevamente volvió a llorar sabiendo que su hermanita la estaría consolando.

-Yo te entiendo muy bien hermana, pero yo estoy aquí prometo no dejarte sola- dijo la alicornio azul y se aparta de ella para secarle las lágrimas.

-Gracias Luna, pero quisiera que tu hagas tu vida, ama a ese guardia como nunca aprovecha que él está aquí, quiero lo mejor para ti- se levanta de su cama y se vuelve a poner sus zapatos, collar y corona de oro.

Luna no podía creer en ello, antes de que pudiera decir algo una boletín entra por la ventana, Celestia lo recoge y trataba sobre una florería que habían abierto recién.

-Oh hermana ¿permitiste que alguien abriera esta florería?- pregunto Celestia.

-¿Qué? Yo no…-por un momento Luna mira a la nada y regresa su mirada a Celestia- si hermana, la dueña me dijo que quería que tu fueras para hablar sobre su negocio, quiere seas su primera clienta.

-Está bien, ahora mismo iré aunque dudo que sea la primera en llegar, nos vemos en una hora para almorzar- Celestia sonríe un poco feliz y se retira de su habitación.

-Oh no, ¿ahora que le digo? Tenía una cita con el este día…- pensaba para sus adentros Luna un poco preocupada.

Celestia con total tranquilidad sube a su carrosa siendo jalada por unos pegasos, en medio del vuelo la princesa no paraba de pensar si alguien la amaría de la misma manera como una vez lo hizo su difundo unicornio, parecía una eternidad llegar hasta la florería pero uno de los pegasos que jala la carrosa abre la puerta.

-Princesa Celestia, hemos llegado- informa el pegaso sorprendiendo a s princesa.

-Está bien, gracias- sin ánimos baja de su carrosa y entra a la florería, era muy hermosa habían flores adornado las ventanas, raíces verdes fuertes rodeando las columnas que sostenía la florería y un gran letrero- que bello- alago ella haciendo sonar una campanita, podía notar que no había nadie ahí dentro solo ella.

-Muy buenas tardes princesa Celestia- saludo una unicornio que había parecido de la nada delante de ella inclinada.

-Buenas tardes, mi pequeña pony- devolvió el saludo cordialmente.

-Me alegra que sea la primera en llegar a la ¨Florería Hope¨- la unicornio hace aparecer una taza de te invitando a Celestia- y si se lo pregunta, así es mi nombre es Hope jiji.

-Muchas gracias Hope- la princesa toma un poco de té sabia esplendido parecía un nuevo sabor a su paladar.

-De nada princesa, es un gusto servirle, bueno la razón por la que le invite fue para…- la unicornio fue interrumpida por la alicornio blanca.

-Para ayudarla a prosperar su negocio, si lo se, mi hermana me lo comento- Celestia mira toda la florería- podría anunciarlo en una de mis juntas creo que a muchos les podrá interesar con tan bellas flores que tiene.

-Así es, exclusivamente para su pony especial o a la inversa- esas palabras incomodaron un poco a Celestia-¿sucede algo su majestad?- pregunto Hope mostrando una sonrisa.

-No, bueno ya que, me retiro jeje- antes de que se fuera Hope se posiciona delante de ella y le da unas flores amarillas- oh gracias pero creo que…

-Por favor Princesa, quédese más tiempo quisiera mostrarle el jardín- pide Hope con unos ojos enternecedores, Celestia no tuvo otra opción si no quería hacer un escándalo así que sigue a Hope a unas puertas, al abrirlas muestra un hermoso jardín flores de todos los colores, mariposas incluso arboles ¿Cómo eso podría estar en una florería?

Esto parecía muy raro, hasta que Hope voltea a verla.

-Princesa, ¿usted sabe cómo se siente ser tan amada? –pregunto ella con mucha confianza.

-Yo…si, es, fantástico- las palabras de la alicornio no parecían ser tan convincentes a los oídos de Hope.

-¿Segura?- siguió preguntando mirándola con duda.

-Por supuesto, mis súbditos me aman y yo a ellos- respondió con seguridad pero por dentro, tal vez esa no era la repuesta que debía decir.

-No hablaba de sus súbditos majestad, hablaba de…su pony especial- eso hace que Celestia se detenga y que se congelada.

-No, yo no tengo un pony especial…a pesar de que por más que lo desee no puedo- contesto abriendo su corazón para que Hope la entendiera.

-Princesa, a veces el amor tarda pero llega a tiempo para salvar el corazón- dice Hope mientras veía unas rosas rojas- ¿Cómo quisiera que fuera ese pony especial?

-Pues, apuesto, bondadoso…perfecto- le contesto un poco sonrojada.

-¿Esta consiente de que el pony especial específicamente no tiene que ser perfecto? ¿Y que aquel que la ame no vaya a ser como espere?- pregunto Hope curiosa por las respuestas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- pregunto confundida Celestia.

-A veces, el amor no es como uno lo espera, no importa como este compuesta la pareja, no importa el pasado, no importa el rencor, si lo amas…si se aman, puede ser la pareja perfecta, todo se basa en la confianza, en la honestidad, generosidad y lealtad- la princesa del sol se queda un poso sorprendida por lo dicho, Hope sonríe de nuevo- siento que su amor llegara, no hay duda de eso Princesa, usted se lo merece.

-Jeje, gracias pequeña Hope, pero tengo que retirarme, mi hermana me espera para almorzar- explica Celestia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Entiendo Princesa, yo la acompaño- Hope acompaña a Celestia hasta la salida y antes de irse le entrega una rosa roja como regalo- hasta pronto Princesa.

-Hasta pronto pequeña Hope- Celestia sube a su carruaje y los pegasos vuelan hasta lleva a la Princesa al castillo.

-Jeje, espero que no haiga problema de aquí en adelante- Hope cierra su florería, voltea y ve al señor de la tienda de comics.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el seriamente.

-De maravilla, sé que esto dará resultado- contesta Hope alegremente- ¿y a ti?- pregunto también curiosa.

-Igual, solo espero que no tengan problemas- le contesto un poco inseguro.

-Cada uno tiene su camino y siempre hay cosas estrechas para llegar a conseguir lo que quieren- comento ella alegre mientras miraba por la ventana más cercana el carruaje de Celestia.

 **CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amores Imposibles**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **¨Una Tarde Incomoda¨**

Ya era de noche, las calles de Ponyville estaban en completo silencio, en el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, solo una luz estaba prendida y era la de la habitación del dragón que no paraba de leer el comic una y otra vez, estaba totalmente emocionado, tanto que no podía dormir, una hora después, Twilight con entra a la habitación sin previo aviso estaba su crin alborotada, sus ojos rojos con ojeras y tenía una expresión de furia.

-SPIKE!- grito la alicornio lila al dragón quien del susto tira su comic a otro lado- ¿Qué haces despierto? Son la doce!- volvió a gritar a todo pulmón.

-Lo siento Twilight, solo que no paro de leer el nuevo comic que me regalaron hoy en la tienda- se excusó Spike guardando su comic.

-¿Hay una tienda que vende comics? ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto la princesa tallándose los ojos algo fastidiada.

-¿Cómo que desde cuándo? Si tú la inauguraste- respondió el cruzando sus brazos.

-Ehm, no, claro que no, o al menos que yo sepa no inaugure nada- la alicornio da un gran bostezo- hablaremos de esto en la mañana Spike, ahora duerme, la luz de tu habitación no me deja tomar una buena siesta- ordena con una voz seria y se retira de la habitación.

-Está bien Twilight…- un poco molesto se recuesta en su cama y poco a poco se queda dormido.

En uno de los cajones, el comic no paraba de emanar una luz verde, se abre y las páginas no pararon de detenerse hasta llegar a una de ellas donde aparecía Mane-Iac, se escuchaba una pequeña risa alocada y el comic se volvió a cerrar.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó el dragón soñoliento entre los ojos abiertos- neh, imaginación mía- se dijo a si mismo y regreso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Spike despierta con la luz del sol, con la almohada se cubre el rostro y voltea al otro lado de la cama y seguir durmiendo, sin embargo Starlight Glimmer entra a la habitación y le quita las sabanas de golpe.

-Spike! Despierta! Son la 1:00 PM! Te perdiste el desayuno pero la cena aun no! vamos levántate!- pide la unicornio rosa, al ver que no respondía, con magia lo levita y lo agita demasiado.

-AAAH!- pego un grito del susto el dragón de escamas moradas- ¿¡Por qué haces eso!?- pregunto alterado aferrándose a su cama.

-Es hora de almorzar, todas vendrán hoy- avisa con una voz serena pero ese ¨todas altero más al dragón.

-¿Cómo que…¨todas¨?- volvió a preguntar el algo inquieto.

-Pues…todas, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity- respondió ella tranquilamente pero su expresión cambia al recordar un pequeño detalle.

-Por tu expresión, veo que lo notaste, no quiero almorzar con ustedes, solo tráiganme el almuerzo a mi habitación y listo- pidió el dándole la espalda.

-No- negó Twilight entrando al cuarto de Spike- es hora de arreglar esto ya, no tardaran en venir y espero que estés en la mesa con nosotras, vamos Starlight, tenemos que ordenar unas cosa- miro a su estudiante y la unicornio sigue a su mentora mirando solo por un momento a Spike quien seguía dándoles la espalda.

-Twilight ¿está segura de esto?- pregunto Starlight un poco desconfiada.

-Por supuesto, solo hablaremos de este tema y todo solucionado, una charla tranquila y serena- respondió la alicornio segura de sí.

Unos minutos después, Twilight veía por su balcón como sus amigas llegaban así que no tardo en ir con su alumna abajo para recibirlas, pero había alguien más que ella no esperaba…

-Hola chicas- saludo Rarity contenta- espero que no les haya molestado en traer a mi prometí a almorzar- Rarity estaba abrazando al unicornio quien correspondía de la misma manera el abrazo.

-Ah…no, claro que no…- Twilight sentía una gran presión en su corazón pues resultaría una gran incomodidad para todos, no podía echar al novio de su amiga seria maleducado y lo posible es que Rarity creyera que nadie lo acepta después del accidente.

-¿Por qué presiento que esto será un caos?- pensó para sí misma Starlight mirando nerviosa a los demás.

-Es un gusto conocer a la princesa Twilight Sparkle- el unicornio se acerca y se inclina ante ella.

-No tiene por qué hacer eso, no me llame princesa, solo llámame como los demás, Twilight- la alicornio sonríe nerviosa y deja pasar a todos, ella y Starlight se quedan atrás para hablar un momento- Ve rápido donde Spike, y dile sobre esto, y sobre que debe actuar normal y tranquilo- susurro ella al oído de su alumna.

-Está bien Twilight- la unicornio rosa toma otra ruta del castillo para ir con Spike y avisarle sobre el nuevo invitado, sin embargo cuando llego a sus aposentos, grande fue su sorpresa, el dragón la veía con un rostro triste- acaso…

-Sí, los vi desde mi balcón- dio un gran suspiro y miro a su amiga seriamente- iré al comedor para convivir de nuevo con ellas, hace tiempo que no lo hago- mostrando una sonrisa sale de la habitación y detrás de el Starlight.

-Waow, te lo tomas muy bien- comento ella impresionada poniéndose al lado del dragón- Spike, si no quieres ir entenderé, le diré a Twilight una excusa si quieres.

-No, no quiero pero igual gracias Starlight- unos minutos de charla después los dos llegan al comedor.

-HOLA SPIKE!- grito Pinkie Pie muy emocionada abalanzándose sobre el dragón para darle un gran abrazo.

-Oh, hola Pinkie Pie, jeje lo mismo digo- corresponde el abrazo y de reojo mira a Rarity con su prometido pero devolvió su mirada a las demás- es un gusto volverlas a ver chicas, jeje.

-Hola Spike- saludo Fluttershy- lamentamos si no podíamos venir tan seguido es que, estuvimos muy ocupadas con nuestros trabajas, Rainbow y los wonderbolt están practicando nuevas acrobacias, Pinkie se volvió niñera de casi todos los bebes en Poniville… Applejack se ocupa sola de su granja después lo de la abuela Smith y bueno, yo con mis animales- explico la pegaso amarillo con esa tierna voz.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a la abuela Smith?- pregunto el dragón a lo que vio como todas ponían un rostro de incomodidad.

-Pues, ya le llegó su hora a la abuela, sabes?- contesto Applejack muy triste.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito el muy sorprendido- perdón Applejack, no lo sabía enserio lo lamento- pidió arrepentido el rascándose la nuca y mirando a otro lado.

-No te preocupes, después de todo no salías del castillo y cada vez que venía Twilight me decía que dormías- la pony se vuelve a poner su sombrero y mira desinteresada a los demás.

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban muy callados, Spike tomo asiento al lado de Twilight y se prepararon para comer, en eso Rarity da un gran suspiro y miro a todas con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicas, quisiera pedirle algo- dijo Rarity sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Twilight curiosa.

-Como sabrá, uuh, dilo tu mejor Eric- pidió ella a su prometido mirándolo con una sonrisa, eso incomoda a Spike quien solo siguió comiendo.

-Verán, mi hermosa Rarity y yo nos casaremos en un mes, y ella quiere que sean sus madrinas de boda- contesto Eric con una sonrisa encantadora.

-ESO SERIA ESTUPENDO!- grito Pinkie Pie haciendo sonar un espanta-suegras.

-Me encantaría mucho- la pegaso amarilla se cubre un poco el rostro con la crin pero se notaba que estaba feliz.

-Sera todo un placer- acepto Applejack con su típico acento de vaquera.

-Ugh, con vestidos? Bueno ya que, todo por una amiga- Rainbow cruzo sus cascos en signo que estaba de acuerdo.

-Uhm bueno…-Twilight y Starlight no sabían que decir- ehm, claro jeje- dijeron las dos al unísono muy nerviosas.

-Yo les are sus vestidos- dijo emocionada Rarity.

-Créeme querida, todo será perfecto- Eric abraza y le da un beso a Rarity que fueron correspondidos por la unicornio.

-…- Spike impresionado un poco dolido solo se los quedo mirando, pero ese dolor se transformó en odio hacia el unicornio quien besaba a su ex amada unicornio, pero se prometió que no aria un escándalo así que solo siguió comiendo.

Twilight vio la expresión de su amigo, quería decir algo pero la presencia de Eric no la podía dejar hablar, Starlight se quedó pensando un rato y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Ups…- la unicornio deja caer un poco de sopa a Spike- perdóname Spike! Soy una gran tonta.

-No te preocupes Starlight, esto se arregla fácil- el dragón sin notar el propósito de Starlight se retira calmado y sereno- agh, maldito unicornio…¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?- se preguntó un poco molesto.

En el castillo de Canterlot, la misma situación estaba pasando ante Celestia, solo que esta vez ella se encontraba sola en el comedor, su pequeña Hermanita salió con su amado guardia a un restaurante, ver que no había nadie ahí expandía sus celos y su tristeza, miro hacia la ventana y veía a sus súbditas estar con el semental que amaban, no pudo evitar pensar cómo se sentiría estar de nuevo enamorada.

-¿Por qué sigo pensando y no actuó?- se dijo así misma ella- tal vez…deba encontrar a alguien y no esperar que ese alguien me encuentre a mí- la monarca del sol cierra sus ojos por un momento pero abrirlos tiene una visión, Equestria estaba siendo destruida frente a ella- ¿Qué OCURRE?- Celestia intentaba moverse pero alguien la sostenía del casco, volteo su mirada y vio a alguien, pero no podía saber quién era, estaba borroso, parpadea un poco pero la visión desapareció- ¿q-que…? Pero…¿Qué ocurrió? – estaba confundida le dolía un poco la cabeza- será mejor que vaya a descansar…este dolor de cabeza me va a matar.

Un poco asustada regresa a sus aposentos recostándose en su cama y dormir, para tratar de olvidarse de aquella visión.

 **CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amores Imposibles**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **¨La Boda y Una Advertencia PARTE 1¨**

Un mes después, en la boutique de Ponyville, las mane six estaban preparando a Rarity para su día especial, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados dorados y una rosa blanca en su crin morada, la unicornio podía oír los halagos de sus amigas que acomodaban el vestido.

-Te ves preciosa Rarity- comento Fluttershy que admiraba el vestido.

-Gracias querida, está hecha con la tela más fina de Canterlot- dijo Rarity viendo su atuendo que brillaba como el sol por los bordes dorados.

-Ire a ver si está todo listo en la catedral, mientras ustedes creo que deberían vestir a las pequeñas para la boda que tienen que ir delante de Rarity esparciendo los pétalos- dice Twilight la cual estaba levitando con su magia un largo pergamino con una pluma tachando las cosas.

-Está bien Twilight, no te preocupes nosotras lo tendremos hecho en menos de un minuto- Rainbow busca los vestidos en el armario mientras Twilight se va galopando a toda velocidad a la catedral.

-Rainbow ¿tanto te tardas con sacar esos vestidos?- pregunto Applejack por la demora de su amiga.

-Es que no los encuentro, se supone que los coloque aquí- preocupada, la pegaso celeste empieza a buscar con desesperación- no están…

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron todas sorprendidas al unísono.

-Ejem…nosotras ya no somos pequeñas- se escuchó la voz de una yegua detrás de ellas.

Todas voltearon y se aliviaron, estaban las tres amigas ya vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos blancos con un listón rosa.

-Para nosotras siempre serán aun nuestras pequeñas hermanas, no importa cuando años tengan- contesto Applejack acercándose a Applebloom.

-Este vestido me incomoda- susurro la pony amarilla que fue callada por la pony granjera.

-Esta ya es mi segunda vez usando estos vestidos- dice Scootalo mirándose por un espejo.

-Te ves bien, pero serias mejor si te vistieras como uno de los wonderbolts!- las dos pegasos aletean de la emoción.

-Ten cuidado Scootalo, no vayas a romper o manchar el vestido- advierte Sweetie Belle preocupada.

-No te preocupes hermanita, hice unos de repuesto por si acaso- dijo Rarity mirándolas con una sonrisa- pero que raro, no les había puesto esos listones a los vestidos.

-Es que queríamos ponerle algo nuevo, fuimos con casi todo el pueblo pidiendo un consejo hasta que Spike nos ayudó y nos entregó estos listones- respondió su hermana menor.

Eso dejo a todas calladas, Rarity estaba sorprendida por lo que hizo Spike, pero estaba agradecida por haberlas ayudado.

-Díganle gracias de mi parte niñas- la unicornio mayor se mira en el espejo y se arregla un poco el vestido.

Mientras tanto, en la catedral, la princesa Twilight estaba viendo las decoraciones, cada una en su lugar, la alicornio estaba feliz porque todo estuviera en orden.

-Está muy hermoso este lugar- comento Spike el cual llegaba volando.

-Spike…saliste- dice sorprendida Twilight, pocas veces se le veía a su amigo salir así.

-Sí, no quería perderme este momento la verdad- respondió el dragón morado un poco incómodo.

-Entiendo…Quedate aquí un rato, debo ver cómo están las decoración en el salón de baile- Twilight se retira dejando a Spike solo.

-Eh oído cosas sobre ti, comentarios de tus amigas- dice alguien entrando a la catedral.

Spike voltea y ve al prometido de Rarity, Eric, el cual tenía puesto su traje de novio, lo vio algo molesto, Spike sentía un poco de miedo por su mirada.

-Sé que te gustaba Rarity- siguió hablando el con ese tono que se volvió burlón- pero ella no te corresponde, no quiero verte en la boda, estas advertido Spike, si te veo aquí hare que ella te odie, es más hare que todas tus amigas te odien.

-No me hagas reír Eric, tu no podrías hacer eso, y estaré aquí quieras o no- respondió Spike molestándose por la amenaza de Eric.

-Bien, pero no intentes nada estúpido no te le acerques a Rarity- Eric da media vuelta y se va.

-Qué hijo de pu**…- susurro Spike apretando sus puños furioso.

-Ya regrese- dijo Twilight acercándose con la lista la cual estaba toda tachada- y todo está listo para la boda….uhm, ¿sucede algo Spike?- pregunto ella al notar el ceño fruncido de Spike.

-Si, debo regresar al castillo deje algo ahí- Spike se va volando velozmente de vuelta al castillo recordando las palabras de Eric, eso le hacía hervir la sangre de la ira.

En el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa de la noche se estaba arreglando porque así como todos en Ponyville, ella también había sido invitada a la boda de Rarity.

-Espero que mi hermana este lista, y no olvide el regalo otra vez- se dice así misma Luna arreglándose el vestido negro con toques plateados, sale de la habitación y se dirige a la de su hermana mayor, pero grande es su sorpresa pues Celestia no estaba vestida para la boda- HERMANA!- grito ella

-¿Ah?- Celestia confundida voltea y ve a su hermana arreglada- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Luna- te has olvidado acaso? Hoy es la boda de Rarity, la portadora del elemento de la generosidad.

-Ya lo sé, no iré- respondió Celestia y le entrega a Luna el regalo- llévaselo tú, estoy ocupada.

-¿Qué? Pero dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer hoy y que irías conmigo- dice algo molesta Luna.

-Lo sé pero lamentablemente, no puedo, me equivoque, si tengo que hacer muchas cosas importantes- respondió Celestia y mira por su balcón su reino.

-Está bien…llevare a mi novio entonces…-Luna se retira de la habitación.

-Pobrecita, la princesita se siente sola-

-¿Qué?- la monarca del sol mira a todos lados por haber escuchado esa voz.

-La soledad te matara lentamente Celestia ajaja-

Esa voz le era conocida, pero no era la de Discord, simplemente suspiro y miro seriamente a la nada.

-Muestrate cobarde- dijo ella con una voz firme.

-Lo haría pero no puedo, por ahora mi identidad será para ti un secreto, linda-

-…Linda?- De todo lo que dijo esa voz misteriosa, Celestia se sorprendió por ese alago provocando que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

-Es que lo eres jeje-

-…Ya largo- ordeno ella molesta, miro el fuego, de su chimenea y volvió a escuchar esa voz que provenía de ahí.

-No, estaré hablándote cuando quiera, pero por ahora si me iré, nos vemos-

Celestia alterada sale de sus aposentos, y se dirigió al trono, miraba los vidríales y así despejar su mente, pero a la vez comenzó a recordar ese sueño extraño de su reino en ruinas.

-Espero…que eso no se vuelva real- murmura Celestia y cierra sus ojos.

 **CONTINUARA  
**

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, estaba en semana de exámenes pero como prometí, acá esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, nos leemos luego, bye.**


End file.
